This invention relates to photovoltaic cells and more particularly to such cells containing an organic photoactive material. Even more particularly, this invention relates to photovoltaic cells wherein the semiconductor is an organic material comprising a dispersion of metal-free phthalocyanine in a binder.
Recently, photovoltaic cells have received much attention for several reasons. Earth satellites have become a common tool for such industries as communications which require electrical power at the remote location of use. While sufficient technology has been available to provide satellites with electrical energy directly from sunlight, typical photovoltaic cells utilized for the task have continued to be very expensive. Another recent motivation for research in the field of direct conversion of sunlight into electricity has been the realization that the conventional natural resources used for the production of electricity are finite. Thus, the search for an economical and ecologically acceptable means for producing electrical energy directly from sunlight has increased.